Spider
by Maylene Angel
Summary: E se uma simples aranha conseguisse fazer algo que Mello nunca conseguiu? Mello está de castigo mais uma vez mas um bichinho simpático vem fazer companhia e a sua piedade para com ele vai dar o sabor de uma vitória. [MxN] [OneShot]


**Título** – Spider

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Mello x Near

**Descrição** – One-Shot/Shounen-Ai

Death Note não me pertence mas o amor que sinto pelo Mello é só meu. Um dia vou raptá-lo e realizar todas as minhas fantasias com ele.

Eu não gosto de aranhas apesar de ter duas reacções ao ver uma. Ou desato a gritar e não me calo até ela estar morta à minha frente ou vou buscar alguma coisa e eu própria a mato – xD (isto acontece quando fico farta de esperar que alguém a venha matar ou não me apetece gritar).

A ideia deste título foi inspirado numa aula de Biodiversidade e Ambiente em que a prof mostrou uma imagem de uma aranha e aí eu pensei: "E se fizer uma fic sobre uma aranha?" E aqui está o resultado.

xXxXx

**Spider**

Estava a criança de cabelos brancos e olhos cinzentos-escuros mergulhada no seu pequeno passatempo. Montava a grande pista de carros que lhe tinham oferecido a semana passada. Encaixava peça ante peça lentamente, fazendo dar voltas e voltas, tornando-a mais longa e difícil de construir. Verdadeiros desafios era o que mais lhe empolgava e neste momento se perdia tempo, era com algo que lhe estava a dar prazer. Quando via que um quebra-cabeças era inútil, tudo o que fazia era incomodar-se a levantar, arrumar o jogo actual e ir buscar um novo de seu agrado.

Tudo isto irritava profundamente ao rapaz loiro, que pouco conseguia entender dos motivos que a frágil criança tinha em montar aqueles estúpidos "fazedores perder tempo". Mas ele não compreendia que era uma necessidade que Near tinha de se manter ocupado enquanto punha as ideias em dia, ao invés dele que necessitava da sua barra de chocolate para manter a boca ocupada. Tudo isto era um jogo de vícios e indispensabilidade. Ele e o seu chocolate, Near e o seu jogo.

Calhou estar naquele momento a receber uma punição por mais uma luta que acabara de ter com um dos seus colegas, por ter chutado a bola e atingindo-o, intencionalmente. Seguia à frente do professor mastigando a sua inútil barra de chocolate que tudo o que fazia era deixá-lo ainda mais agitado, mas na opinião de todos era preferível aquele estado do que se ele não a tivesse. Nestas alturas um Mello agressivo transformava-se num louco assassino e que só não era, de facto, assassino porque até aquele dia tinham conseguido evitar que ele matasse algum dos seus colegas, nomeadamente o pequeno rapaz de cabelos brancos.

Avançou pela porta, deu um chute na pista de carros espalhando-a por todo o chão da sala e ouviu logo mais uma repreensão.

- Mello!!! Isto aumenta o teu castigo em mais umas quantas horas.

Mas não importava se era uma hora, duas, cinco ou mesmo o dia inteiro. Ele nunca se importava, nem mesmo se arrependia. Uma pessoa que simplesmente não reflecte não se pode arrepender. Partir do impulso à acção, largar tudo o que fazia na hora para responder àquela força maior que guiava todos os seus actos.

O rapaz loiro foi fechado em mais uma sala vazia, sem uma cadeira sequer e a porta fechada. Tantas vezes já ali estivera que conhecia bem os cantos da divisão sombria e cheia de pó. Sentou-se no chão, mastigando o resto que sobrava do seu doce e preparando-se para, em breve, gritar a pedir outro. Se não lho viessem dar, ele abriria a porta e sairia para o ir buscar com os seus próprios pés e voltaria para ali na mesma. Hábito era hábito e castigo era o que lhe significava nada. Estar ali ou não estar era o mesmo e, se ficasse ali, pelo menos evitava dar de caras com aquele que mais odiava. O seu rival nos desafios, na busca por atenção, na inteligência e… naquela sucessão com que ele sempre sonhara: ascender ao nome de L.

Trincou mais um pouco e pensou. Uma aranha vinha a descer pela parede. Era negra e peluda e maior que todas as outras que via habitualmente, mas não lhe metia medo nem fazia impressão. Ele agia tanta vez antes de pensar que tinha aprendido a não recear a morte. E quem não receia a morte não pode recear mais nada. E a aranha continuou a descer. Não media mais que um simples segmento do seu dedo, um pouco maior que uma unha sua. Tecia a teia que lhe serviria de abrigo e recolheria o seu alimento. Um fio sedoso muito pegajoso que reteria qualquer outro animal fraco e o enrolaria mais naquela armadilha fatal.

Que bicho nojento e que mete tanto dó. Mello levantou-se, cortou com o seu braço o fio transparente acabado de ser tecido e a aranha desorientada caiu para o chão. Levantou o pé e lentamente o baixou sobre o ser insignificante que não media o perigo que se aproximava, vindo de cima. Ela continuou a caminhar pela pedra vagarosamente, como se não tivesse notado a terrível sombra que a envolvia e tornava-se maior a cada segundo.

- Porque não foges de mim… da tua morte?

Mas o aracnídeo continuo o seu caminho, preparando-se para encontrar o sitio ideal para voltar a tecer mais um fio da sua teia.

Estava já a senti-la por debaixo do seu sapato quando deixou de o movimentar e ficou inerte a pensar. Em todo o caso aquela situação lembrava-lhe algo. Near também se recusava a fugir quando ele entrava numa sala. Mesmo sabendo que ele era violento e impulsivo, a frágil criança nem recuava. Enfrentava-o sem desviar os olhos do seu puzzle, tinha a coragem de se aproximar dele nos seus piores dias, mesmo quando qualquer outra criança mal que lhe punha a vista em cima fugia em segundos. E ele ali ficava intocável e sem sentimentos a montar o seu jogo, sem recear a aproximação da sombra de Mello sobre si. Talvez fosse este desafio, esta resposta e esta reacção mil vezes pensada que o protegia sempre de levar algo mais que um puxão pela camisola por parte do loiro. Por mais vontade que o chocolatra tivesse de o esganar, sufocar até perder o ar ou o atirar contra qualquer parede e lhe bater até se sentir satisfeito, ou seja, até que Near soltasse qualquer grito de dor ou emoção, acabava sempre por lançar um pontapé e destruir os difíceis jogos que eram montados todos os dias, levando muito tempo e deduções à criança pequena.

Parou de pressionar o pé contra o chão e ergueu-o. A aranha encolhida sobre si própria voltou a sentir-se livre e regressou ao seu passo pelo pavimento. Trepou por mais uma parede, enquanto tecia uma nova teia. Mello voltou a sentar-se no chão enquanto a observava. Mesmo naquele momento ele não deixava de pensar em Near! Apenas uma vez agredira o colega violentamente e este não fizera outra que não a sua inexpressão abstraída de tudo e todos, o rapaz insensível, a máquina sem emoções.

Toda a sua atenção foi desviada da delicada aranha, quando a porta se abriu e o seu pensamento ganhou forma. Near entrou com um novo puzzle por debaixo do braço, fechou a porta de novo e sentou-se sobre o chão a voltar a montar tudo desde o início.

- Que estás aqui a fazer? – rosnou o loiro, franzindo o olhar e mastigando ruidosamente mais um pedaço do doce castanho quase a terminar.

- Achei que pudesses sentir-te só e vim fazer companhia.

- Eu dispenso. Vai-te embora!

- Tens a certeza que é isso que queres? – interpelou Near, encaixando a sua sexta peça no maldito puzzle completamente branco.

- É sim. Não desejo mais nada. Ter-te aqui já é o pior castigo que poderia ter.

- Por isso vim. Para tornar mais doloroso o teu castigo.

- Vai-te embora. – desta vez Mello não conteve uma ligeira irritação na sua voz. Tentava manter a calma e ignorar a criatura insensível à sua frente.

- Tens mesmo a certeza? – voltou a questionar o pequeno, montado a décima quinta peça.

- Desaparece da minha frente!

- Então porque é que estás a pensar: "Sinto-me mais castigado com ele à minha frente mas isto é porque não quero que ele vá embora."

- Eu não estou a pensar em nada disso!!!

O loiro retirou logo o final do chocolate da sua boca e não conseguiu evitar uma ligeira corzinha que lhe iluminou o rosto. Felizmente Near não tirara os olhos do maldito jogo.

- Neste momento estás a pensar que queres que eu fique. Estavas a pensar em mim mesmo antes de eu aparecer.

- Eu tenho mais em que pensar. – cuspiu Mello virando a cara para o lado. Reparou que já não via mais a solitária aranha na parede.

- Mesmo agora não deixas de pensar em mim. És muito previsível Mello… eu consigo ler a tua mente muito facilmente.

- Vai à merda Near e desaparece da minha frente.

Era impressionante o modo em como Near lia tudo o que ele pensava. Exactamente com as mesmas palavras, exactamente daquele modo repugnante e imponente. Procurou a aranha pelo quarto mas não a encontrava. Levou à boca o último pedaço que restava do seu chocolate, amachucou o papel e deu um passo em direcção à porta.

- O castigo significa que não podes sair daqui até ter acabado.

Desprezo foi a resposta. Mello abriu a porta.

- Se fores apanhad… AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

O som do grito do rapaz de cabelos brancos deteve os passos de Mello, que se voltou para trás espantado e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. Near tinha-se posto em pé, largado todo o puzzle e fitava, amedrontado, para um ponto negro a caminhar sobre aquele tabuleiro meio branco (o que já tinha montado) e meio cinzento (o que lhe faltava montar). Tinha acabado de demonstrar uma emoção. Ele tinha gritado com medo.

Mello aproximou-se e olhou com atenção para o que se passara. Lá estava a aranha a caminhar majestosamente sobre o brinquedo na direcção do rapaz.

- Uma aranha!!! Mello tira-a dali!!! Tira-a da minha frente…

O loiro não pensou duas vezes, agarrou no animal felpudo com a sua própria mão e fitou-o. Então ali estava algo que tinha conseguido o que ele nunca conseguira. Uma simples aranha fizera o Near gritar e assustar-se.

- Tens medo de uma simples aranha? – perguntou com uma cara matreira enquanto caminhava na direcção do parceiro.

- Não te… aproximes… Mello...

- É só uma aranha Near.

Estava com o bicho quase na frente do outro. Near bateu contra a parede e fechou os olhos enquanto tremia.

- Quem diria, o primeiro sucessor a L a temer uma coisa tão pequena…

Deleito, felicidade e um gostinho de vitória percorria o corpo branco e fino do rapaz mais velho. A aranha estava a centímetros do rosto pálido de Near e ele não se enterrava na parede porque não podia.

- Abre os olhos Near e vê…

Contra a sua vontade, Near abriu os olhos a tempo de os arregalar a ver o animal mesmo a sua frente e segundos depois o Mello voltar a colocá-lo no chão.

- É isto que um dia vou fazer contigo. – e pisou-a. – Vou esmagar-te e colocar-me sobre ti. Vou ser melhor que tu e ganhar-te algum dia. E tu não passarás de uma aranha a manchar o meu caminho. Odeio-te!

E Mello saiu pela porta, deixando Near ainda a tremer e sem se conseguir aguentar nos pés. O seu olhar prendeu-se sobre a mancha negra esmagada à sua frente e que não deixava de ser assustadora. Aquela ameaça que o fazia recuar e ficar aterrado. Uma ameaça que nunca encontrara em Mello mas que era real. Saiu a correr pela porta, deixando para trás o seu jogo e foi-se refugiar no quarto. Atirou-se para a cama, fechou os olhos e esperou que a respiração normalizasse.

Quando o loiro regressou com uma nova barra de chocolate, só restava o cadáver da aranha, o puzzle e as suas peças pelo chão. Deu um novo pontapé nele e voltou a sentar-se satisfeito consigo mesmo e sorrindo. Quando lhe vieram dizer que o castigo tinha terminado, o primeiro lugar que visitou foi o quarto do Near e, de facto, lá o encontrou ainda debruçado sobre a cama com a respiração acelerada.

- Agora que sei o teu ponto fraco Near… – o garoto estremeceu ao som da sua voz. – Serei eu a traçar uma grande teia da qual nunca mais te conseguirás libertar. Eu odeio-te!

**Fim**

xXxXx

Foi curtinha mas espero que tenham gostado. E aqui realizo a coisa que me faltava. Escrever um MxN só sobre quando eles eram pequenos e estavam no orfanato. Mas em breve descubro mais alguma coisa que ainda não fiz e tenho de ir fazer – xD.

**Nota Final:** Vai-te lixar Dead Lady! Tu mais a porra da aranha!!! Agora é que fiquei traumatizada com as aranhas "peludas e de tamanho grande em comparação às outras". Ia morrendo de tanto rir na revisão da Fic. Pontu… agora eu dedico-te a merda da aranha!

…

Não fiquem chocados porque a revisão da Fic foi muito cómica. Fiquei a rir que nem uma maluca enquanto ela (a minha nova revisora), em vez de corrigir (sim, porque desta vez não dei muitos erros) embirrou com a escrita e transformou uma simples fic com uma aranha em… perversidade! xD

Aguardo reviews plizzzz!!! Nem que só digam se gostam ou não de aranhas.


End file.
